Legends
Legends is the official Legends of the Hidden Temple crossover with The Loud House, which originally aired on November 11, 2017 as the 93rd overall episode of the latter series. Moat Crossing The teams are required to walk across a shallow pool of water using special paddle shoes. Stan and Steak manage to get across with ease, but Lincoln and Lynn Sr. slip and fall while running across. However, Lincoln and Lynn Sr. manage to get across by using their papier-mâché tails, but because they hit their buzzer last, they are currently losing. Steps of Knowledge After Olmec, the co-host and mascot of the game, tells the story about Atlantis, Lincoln and Lynn Sr. manage to win by getting every answer Olmec asks correct, putting them in the lead. Mad that they lost, Stan and Steak decide to hold a bet: if Lincoln and Lynn Sr. win, Stan and Steak have to go through airport security wearing their Orange Iguana costumes, but if Stan and Steak win, Lincoln and Lynn Sr. have to go through airport security in nothing but their underwear. Temple Games The first game involves stacking rings onto a tall pole. However, as Lincoln and Lynn Sr. play, they both argue on who should put their rings through first, while Stan and Steak stack their rings in flawless precision. The second game involves putting a giant puzzle together. Unfortunately, Lincoln suggests putting the center of the puzzle together first, while Lynn Sr. suggest putting the outer edge together. Stan and Steak manage to put together their entire puzzle without any effort. The third and final game involves pouring water into buckets attached to the sons. While Stan and Steak fill their bucket up quickly, Lynn Sr. takes too long, as well as spill most of it. Realizing that they have got no chances of winning now, they decide to forfeit. However, a moment later, the two apologize to each other, saying that what matters most is working together. Temple Run Kirk says that Lincoln and Lynn Sr. have a chance at beating Stan and Steak if they can successfully retrieve a map prop from the Temple. Lincoln and Lynn Sr. traverse the Temple together as a team, and successfully retrieve the map. When Stan and Steak go, they manage to get their map in less than a second. As a result, Stan and Steak win, and as a result of their bet, Lincoln and Lynn Sr. must now go through airport security in their underwear. Notes *This is the first official Legends crossover with another series. *The reason Lincoln and Lynn Sr. were on the Orange Iguanas is because orange is Lincoln's signature color. It is also unknown why Stan and Steak Stankco were on the Silver Snakes. *The rooms in the Temple run seem to resemble The Crypt, The Swamp, The Dark Forest and The Shrine of the Silver Monkey. **Oddly enough, the Dark Forest is directly above the Shrine of the Silver Monkey, in contrast to its official LOTHT counterpart being directly below the Shrine. *The legend Olmec tells is about "Atlantis". Coincidentally, "Atlantis" was mentioned in the official LOTHT episodes, The Treasure of Anne Bonny, The Broken Wing of Icarus and The Upside-Down Compass of Henry Hudson during the Steps of Knowledge and the Tiebreaker. *''Legends'' was later referenced in the Loud House episode, Home of the Fave. Pages on Other Wikis *The Loud House Encyclopedia *Nickipedia Category:Specials